Problem: $3j - 8k - 7l - 7 = -3k - 3l - 8$ Solve for $j$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $3j - 8k - 7l - {7} = -3k - 3l - {8}$ $3j - 8k - 7l = -3k - 3l - {1}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $3j - 8k - {7l} = -3k - {3l} - 1$ $3j - 8k = -3k + {4l} - 1$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $3j - {8k} = -{3k} + 4l - 1$ $3j = {5k} + 4l - 1$ Isolate $j$ ${3}j = 5k + 4l - 1$ $j = \dfrac{ 5k + 4l - 1 }{ {3} }$